icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saskatchewan Senior Hockey Champions
This is a list of the Saskatchewan Senior Hockey Champions. They were also, where eligible, the province's entry into the Allan Cup playoffs. From 1945-46 to 1949-50 and from 1966-67 to 1967-68 Alberta and Saskatchewan teams played together in the Western Canada Senior Hockey League. Under the present format for the Allan Cup the Saskatchewan champion plays the Manitoba champion for the Rathgaber Cup and a berth in the Allan Cup, unless one of the two provinces host the Allan Cup and if not all of the spots are claimed for the Allan Cup tournament (such as the province of Quebec not sending a representative in recent years, due to the lack of any Senior "AAA" teams in the province). Senior AAA (Allan Cup Eligible) *1908-09 none *1909-10 none *1910-11 Regina Shamrocks *1911-12 Regina Capitals B *1912-13 Moose Jaw Moose *1913-14 Regina Victorias* *1914-15 Melville Millionaires* *1915-16 Regina Victorias *1916-17 Saskatoon Pilgrims *1917-18 Saskatoon Quakers *1918-19 none *1919-20 Moose Jaw Maple Leafs *1920-21 Regina Victorias *1921-22 Regina Victorias *1922-23 Weyburn Wanderers *1923-24 Melville Millionaires *1924-25 Regina Vics *1925-26 Regina Vics *1926-27 Weyburn Beavers *1927-28 Delisle Tigers *1928-29 Regina Vics *1929-30 Saskatoon Quakers *1930-31 North Battleford Beavers *1931-32 Weyburn Beavers *1932-33 Saskatoon Quakers *1933-34 Regina Aces *1934-35 North Battleford Beavers *1935-36 Prince Albert Mintos *1936-37 North Battleford Beavers *1937-38 Flin Flon Bombers *1938-39 Saskatoon Quakers *1939-40 Moose Jaw Millers *1940-41 Regina Rangers* *1941-42 Saskatoon Quakers *1942-43 Regina Army Capitals *1943-44 Flin Flon Bombers *1944-45 none *1945-46 Calgary Stampeders* *1946-47 Calgary Stampeders *1947-48 Edmonton Flyers* *1948-49 Regina Capitals *1949-50 Calgary Stampeders *1950-51 Yorkton Legion *1951-52 Melville Millionaires *1952-53 Regina Caps *1953-54 Moose Jaw Millers *1954-55 Yorkton Terriers *1955-56 none *1956-57 none *1957-58 Regina Caps *1958-59 Regina Caps *1959-60 Saskatoon Quakers *1960-61 Moose Jaw Pla-Mors *1961-62 Saskatoon Quakers *1962-63 Saskatoon Quakers *1963-64 Saskatoon Quakers *1964-65 Moose Jaw Pla-Mors *1965-66 Calgary Spurs *1966-67 Calgary Spurs *1967-68 Yorkton Terriers *1968-69 Regina Caps *1969-70 Yorkton Terriers *1970-71 Yorkton Terriers *1972 Yorkton Terriers *1973 *1974 *1975 *1976 *1977 *1978 *1979 *1980 *1981 Saskatoon Saints *1982 *1983 *1984 *1985 *1986 *1987 Moose Jaw Generals *1988 Moose Jaw Generals *1989 *1990 *1991 *1992 Assiniboia Rebels *1993 Unity Miners *1994 Unity Miners *1995 Cupar Canucks *1996 Lloydminster Border Kings *1997 Kindersley Klippers *1998 Lloydminster Border Kings *1999 Lloydminster Border Kings *2000 Regina Crestview Rangers *2001 Lloydminster Border Kings *2002 Lloydminster Border Kings *2003 Lloydminster Border Kings *2004 Ministikwin Islanders *2005 Mid-West Islanders *2006 Weyburn Devils *2007 Lloydminster Border Kings *2008 Lloydminster Border Kings *2009 Lloydminster Border Kings *2010 Lloydminster Border Kings *2011 Lloydminster Border Kings *2012 Rosetown Red Wings *2013 Rosetown Red Wings *2014 Shellbrook Elks *2015 Rosetown Red Wings (default) *2016 Shellbrook Elks (default) *2017 Rosetown Red Wings (default) *2018 Rosetown Red Wings *2019 Rosetown Red Wings (default) * won Allan Cup Please see List of Western Canada Allan Cup Playoffs for the senior championships between 1971-72 and 1990-91 and please see Manitoba Saskatchewan Senior Hockey Playoffs as this became the final qualifier for the Allan Cup for teams from both provinces since 1992. Senior AA/Intermediate A For champions prior to 1971, please see Saskatchewan Intermediate Champions. For champions after 1971, see List of Laurence Sluser Shield Champions. Senior A See List of Henderson Cup Champions Senior B See List of Yorkton Terrier Trophy Champions Senior C See List of Jack Abbott Memorial Trophy Champions Senior D See List of J.W. Hamilton Trophy Champions Seasons (Post-1971) *1992 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *1993 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *1994 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *1995 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *1996 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *1997 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *1998 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *1999 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2000 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2001 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2002 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2003 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2004 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2005 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2006 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2007 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2008 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2009 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2010 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2011 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2012 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2013 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2014 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2015 Saskatchewan Senior Provincials *2016 Saskatchewan Senior Provincials *2017 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2018 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs *2019 Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs See also *List of Saskatchewan Senior Playoffs Category:Saskatachewan Senior Playoffs